Two Blue Hearts
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Miki Kayoi Idolized HAYATO and wants to perform with him so bad. Her best friend Masato has feelings for her and get's upset when she drools over HAYATO. What will Happen when Miki meets HAYATO? and when will Masato have the courage to tell her how he feels? OC X Tokiya x Masto


"You are the reason that I believe"

Those were the lyrics I was singing at the top of my lungs.

"You are the reason that I still breathe"

I opened my blue eyes as I looked down at my notebook. It was full of lyrics and side notes.

Sighing to myself I close my notebook."It's still not good enough." I whispered as my eyes stared at my HAYATO poster.

HAYATO,was my Idol,He's also the main reason that I love to sing.I want to sing and be able to sing a song with him. But I know that I still have a long way to go.

He was the one who made me realize,just how much I love singing and how powerful music is,how it can effect people in all kinds of ways.

"I will sing with you." I said as I touched the poster."I _need_ to sing a song with you."

I know what you're probably thinking.I'm just some major fangirl of HAYTO. Who only cares about meeting him and getting his autograph.

Only part of that is true,that I'm a major of his. But I wouldn't do anything drastic to meet him.

"_Knock,Knock"_

My pink hair whirled around me as I dashed towards the door. Unlocking the locks,I opened the door to see Masato Hijirikawa.

He was my best friend,ever since we were little kids. He also really loves music,he's totally awesome on the piano.

"Hey Masa!" I greeted cheerfully.

He gave me a small small and entered the apartment.I closed the front door behind him and followed him into the living room.

"I could hear you singing outside."Masato gave me a small smirk.

I felt my cheeks go red and glared at him."So what? you sing too."

Masato smiled at me and lightly patted my head."I'm just teasing you Miki."

I playfully grabbed onto his arm and snuggled against him"Did you bring it?"

He chuckled softly and put his hands in his pockets.I gasped as I saw what he pulled out.

It was two tickets to HAYATO's concert! I squealed and jumped up and down.

"Oh Masa! you are the best! I love you!" I reached up on my toes and kissed his cheek lightly.

He blushed a little,"You're welcome." he then sighed."I hope you know what your doing."

"Don't you want me to succeed?" I asked him,batting my eye lashes."This HAS to work."

Masato's expression faltered for a minute as he looked away.I saw this and peered up at him."What's wrong?"

He moved his hair out of his eyes and sat down on the couch."Look...I know it's important for you to sing with this guy. But what if he's not what you imagined?"

It's not like I've not thought about I can't let fear keep me out of the music world.I sat in Masato's lap and gently cupped his cheek.

"I'll be fine.I'm prepared to be disappointed if this fails. Besides ...you'll be there with me.I'll be fine if you're there."

His eyes widened and he became flustered again."I-I know that." he cleared his throat."I just worry about you no matter what it is."

I smiled at him and lightly traced his small beauty mark under his eye."I know you do...and that's why your my best friend."

Masato looked down slightly just before he pulled me against his chest,his fingers combing through my pink strands of hair.

My eyes widened as I found my face buried in his chest."Um..Masa..."

He pulled me tighter against him as I tried to speak."Just let me hold you,please."

I snuggled my face against his shirt as he held me tight in his arms. Masato ,,,he was special.

We've been through a lot was also my first kiss. It happened years ago when we were kids,I think we were about 12 years old.

~Flashback~

_Masato was leaning in towards me,my large blue eyes widened as I realized what was about to happen._

_His short blue locks tickled me as they fell against my face. His lips gently touched mine.I didn't really know how to kiss,but I kissed him back. His tongue gently grazed my mouth as I shyly opened my mouth. His tongue caressed mine over and over._

_My hands grasped his shirt as we kissed over and over again.I parted my lips from his and shyly looked away."U-Um...I had to breathe." I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my short hair._

~Flashback end~

I raised my head and looked into his blue eyes."Masa...remember when we kissed?"

Masato froze for a second before he responded,"Y-yeah...of course."

"Why did you want to be my first kiss? I've always wondered." I asked slowly.

His blue eyes refused to meet mine as he stuttered slightly"B-because...I had feelings for you."

I felt my heart skip a slightly,I titled my head at that confession."You..._had_ feelings for me? as in...you don't anymore?"

Masato's cheeks were tinted pink as he stared at me."Well...you know...we were kids so..yeah I did."

"Why didn't you ever tell me,Masa?" I asked,looking into his eyes."What if I had felt the same way?"

His eyes widened as he snapped his head back to look at me."Did you?"

I smiled at him softly."Masa...you were my best friend...you were..everything." I whispered softly.

He gently cupped my chin and lifted my head to look up at him.I could see myself reflected in his blue eyes."You are everything to me too."

I blushed slightly before slowly pulling away."Right! because that's what friends are." I glanced at the clock on the wall and let out a gasp."Oh my gosh! we're gonna be late! I have to get ready!" I ran to my bedroom.

Unknown to me Masato has his stoic look back on his face as he clutches his hand in a fist."Damn it..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

As soon as I grabbed my bag ,we headed out the door.I bounced on my feet as me and Masato walked to his car."Ahh I'm so excited!"

Masato chuckled behind me as we walked.I looked back at him."What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He muttered as he unlocked the car doors.

As I climbed into the passenger seat,a thought crossed my mind."By the way Masa,whatever happened to that girl?"

"What girl?" He asked looking at me in confusion.

I rolled my eyes playfully."Oh come on! you know who I'm talking about! Haruka Nanami! she was your crush,like a year or so ago."

Masato sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair."I did not have a crush on her. We 're friends that's all."

"Not according to her." I smirked at him."She thinks your hot stuff!"

"It will never be her." Masato said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked,looking over at him.

He took a deep breath as his hands tightened on the steering wheel."I never had feelings for her."

I laughed softly as I continued to tease him."That's not true Masa...I've seen how you look at her."

"Miki...will you just drop it?!" Masato practically snapped back at me.

Seeing I clearly upset him,I sank back against the seat."Okay...I'm sorry."

"No...I'm sorry...let's just get you to your _precious_ concert." He said as he started the engine and we took off down the street.

* * *

Soon we arrived at the arena of HAYTO's concert. The parking lot was full to the brim,which is to be expected.

My breath caught in my throat as I caught HAYATO on the showing screen.I felt excitement but I also felt so nervous.

Masato paused as he saw me sitting there gawking at the screen. He was holding my door open for me."You know Miki...we could just go back home."

I gasped at his suggestion,my previous nervousness forgotten."Are you kidding? no way!"

He held out his hand to me.I looked at his hand for a second before grabbing it."Thanks Masa."

Masato smiled before gently grabbing my hand."Let's go,I know how to get in."

I was confused as I walked behind him."But...we have tickets...why would we need another way?"

He paused for a second before taking me aside."Because...I know how to get straight to meeting him,that's the main point of you coming here,isn't it?"

My eyes widened as my mouth froze."S-Straight to meeting him? Masa..how do you...?"

"I know HAYATO,like personally. And that's not his real name by the way." Masato explained in a quiet voice.

"How long have you known him?" I asked,not hiding the shock in my voice.

"Since I went to that school... Saotome Academy,I met him there and we performed together." Masato whispered.

I couldn't believe I didn't know any of this.I knew he went to Saotome Academy...but I didn't know he had met and became friends HAYATO.

I shook my head in bewilderment.I looked up at him."I can't believe...you never told me any of this."

Masato sighed and ran a hand through his hair."Miki...you didn't even speak to me after I came back,remember? you were so mad that I had left."

"I wanted to tell you." He insisted."But you wouldn't speak to me."

"Well...what about after we reunited? you had plenty of chances then." I asked,folding my arms across my chest.

I could tell he was hesitant to tell me. Which only made me want to know more."Masa...don't keep secrets. That was one of our promises when we were little,remember?"

"Well...this is one I can't share. At least not now." He whispered,I could hear his voice shake as he said that.

It hurt that there was some secret he couldn't tell me. But I can't force him to,not matter how much I want to know.

"Masa..." I whispered before wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

His arms wrapped tightly around me as he returned the hug.I felt him bury his face in my hair.

"We use to be so close." I whispered in his ear."What happened?"

His arms tightened around my waist."We still are."

I slowly pulled back and smiled up at him."First your Dad and then that school. Life hasn't made our friendship easy."

Masato softly cupped a hand to my cheek as he looked into my eyes."It doesn't matter what my Dad thinks. It never did."

I was caught in his gaze. His beautiful blue eyes had me hypnotized.

He moved his face closer to mine,our lips were inches apart.I swallowed slightly,"Masa..."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! REDEEM YOUR TICKETS NOW! HAYTO IS ABOUT TO START"

A voice boomed across the arena,warning people to get their tickets.

Masato sighed loudly and turned to look at the backstage doors."Come on." He urged me as he grabbed my hand and we entered through the double doors.

* * *

**A/N My first Utapri fanfic! I'm so excited to write this. This fanfic will feature a love triangle between Masato, my OC and Tokiya 3**

**As always please Read and Review!**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
